Episodio 2: El nacimiento del nuevo diablo
Episodio 2: El nacimiento del Rey Demonio (Inglés: The born of the Demon King) es el segundo episodio de Code Geass R1. Introducción Narradora: El Sacro Imperio de Britania le declara la guerra a Japón. El imperio desplegó su nueva arma: Los Knightmares Frame, unos vehículos de guerra que lucen como robots humanoides capaces de desatar el infierno con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Japón fue derrotado en menos de un mes y sus habitantes les arrebataron sus nombres, derechos, orgullo, tradición y libertad. Once. Ese número fue el nombre del pueblo japonés. Opening 1: Colores El opening comienza en una vista de satélite de Japón. Luego la escena cambia frente en medio de una carretera en una ciudad en ruinas en un atardecer con 2 siluetas oscuras caminando y acercándose a la pantalla. Luego aparece el titulo. Cantante: Jibun woo, sekai sae mo, kaete shimaesou na! Shunkan wa itsumo sugo sobaniiiii! La escena cambia frente al ojo derecho de Lelouch con su Geass, al mismo tiempo que el ojo comienza a distosionarse liberando el Geass. A partir de esto la escena se mete en una especie de tunel dimensional azul que se sigue desplazandóse. Cantante: Kakusenu iradachi toooo. Tachitsukusu jibun woooo... Mitsume...! Luego se muestra en una escena con el cielo celeste donde se ve las imágenes de las caras de Milly, Shirley, Rivalz y por ultimo la de Lelouch. Este ultimo se aleja con el cuerpo completo con una cara de deprimido donde se ve la imagen de su madre y luego la de su hermana Nanaly. Luego la escena cambia en una puesta de sol en el mar donde hay encima de un palo de metal una silueta oscura de pie con una gran capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que el cantante dice "Mitsume" la escena se acerca rápidamente a la extraña silueta aclarándose, siendo Zero. Cantante: Mayoi, nagara, nayami, nagara, kuyami, nagara, kimere ba i sa. Kimiga, kureta, kotoba, hitotsu, tomadoi wa kiesari. El hombre enmascarado extiende su capa revelando a la imagen de una joven pelirroja de 17 años y varias personas cuya edad son mayor que la joven. Luego la escena cambia frente a un grupo de persona quienes resulta ser Cornelia, Euphemia, Guilford, Darlton, Suzaku, Loyd, Cecile, Villetta, Jeremiah y Keweel. Luego la escena cambia por otro grupo siendo Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz (junto a su motocicleta) Shirley, Milly, Nina y Kalen. Cantante: Karappo datta bokua no heya ni hikari ga sashitaaa. Luego se muestra en una escena azul a C.C flotando en el aire sentada con las rodillas sobre el pecho y abrazando sus piernas, mientras gira su cuerpo. Entonces se pone de píe liberando sus extremidades con su cabello levitando en el aire. Cantante: Miageta! Oozora ga aokuu sumikitte yukuuu! Tozashita mado woo hiraku kotoo o kimetaaa! Luego se muestra a Suzaku dentro de la cabina del Lancelot, donde agarra los controles y en el exterior se ve el Knightmare blanco poniendo posición de marcha y sale disparando como una flecha. Luego se muestra de nuevo el túnel dimensional azul donde se ve a C.C volando y se pone frente a la pantalla, donde extiende su mano con señal de que le siga. Luego gira su rumbo hacia atrás. Cantante: Jibun woo, sekai sae mo, kaete shimaesou na! Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koto niiiii! Luego se muestra a Lelouch montado en un caballo negro, que corre a gran velocidad, mientras en otra parte se ve al Lancelot desplazarse a gran velocidad donde se ve a Suzaku conducirlo. Luego se muestra la cabeza (detrás) de Schneizel, quien la gira poniéndose frente a la pantalla, mostrando su cara carismática. Luego se muestra durante unos segundos un templo en ruinas que se basa en la ruinas griegas y por ultimo se ve a Lelouch quitándose la mascara de Zero. Sinopsis Fecha: 10 de Agosto del 2017 Ubicación: Gueto de Shinjuku - Asentamiento de Tokyo - Área 11 (Japón) El episodio comienza en el gueto de Shinjuku, que anteriormente era uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokyo pero quedo en ruinas durante la invasión y desde ahora es el hogar de los Onces. Todo el barrio era desértico con edificios abandonados casi derrumbados y casa y carreteras destrozadas. Tras la colonización del Área 11, los Onces no solo les arrebataron sus nombres, derechos y orgullo, sino que su religión, costumbres y sociedad fueron sustituidos por el de los Britanianos. Los Britanianos reconstruyeron las escuelas para que los niños, pre adolescentes y adolescentes aprendieran hablar siempre ingles y les prohibió hablar y aprender su antiguo idioma: japones. Hoy mismo una gigantesca fortaleza de 200 metros de longitud de color púrpura se desplaza por el barrio. Aquella fortaleza se le conoce como G-1, que se utiliza como centro de mando móvil y tienda de campaña. Al parecer el G-1 esta escoltado por varios helicópteros militares desde el aire. Varios ciudadanos Onces ven lo que esta ocurriendo y varios se esconde dentro de sus casas, como si lo veían como un demonio o un ser tiránico acercándose. Entonces aparece una voz que resuena desde el G-1 mediante un megáfono. Voz (bocina:) ¡Atención a todos los Onces de Shinjuku! ¡No hemos venido con malas intenciones, solo hemos venido para que cooperen con nosotros en la búsqueda de una capsula metálica que fue robada por unos terroristas en un camión! ¡Los terroristas huyeron están huyendo por los túneles del metro que conecta al gueto de Shinjuku! ¡Vuestra misión principal es encontrar el arma robada! ¡Los soldados del distrito 11 busquen en el gueto de Shinjuku y en los túneles del metro, una vez descubierto manden las coordenadas!) Entonces de los helicópteros y del G-1 salieron varios soldados de infantería, cuyos uniformes son negros y grises que consiste en Gray Mono (uniforme del torso y piernas) grises, Flak chaleco negro, 2 Pauldron (hombreras) negros y un casco negro. El casco es la parte con la tecnología más avanzada de la armadura: un incorporación de un comunicador, máscara antigas, y un conjunto de sensores de combate altamente sofisticado. Van armados con un fusil estándar es una fusión de características entre un FN 90 y FAMAS. También cargan Lanzagranadas y algunos con Lanzallamas. Los soldados comienzan a extenderse por el gran barrio: algunos bloquearon las entradas y salidas para que nadie entre y salga y los otros rebuscan por las casas. Voz (bocina:) ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de la extracción, aunque algunos de ustedes, bastardos, sean ciudadanos honorarios, anteriormente eran Onces! ¡Encontrad el tesoro, y vuestra ciudadanía será aprobada! Luego se muestra dentro de una sala del G-1 el que estaba hablando, siendo un hombre de constitución gorda con el pelo y barba azul marino oscuro con un uniforme de comandante militar. Este oficial se trata del capitán de las tropas especiales. Hombre: ¡Esta es la ocasión de que muestren su lealtad a Britania! En los túneles del metro En el interior de los oscuros túneles el camión sigue desplazándose sin rumbo y el conductor tiene una grave herida en su costado izquierdo y la hemorragia le hacia perder la vista y veía borrosamente el camino, mientras en el compartimento el joven estudiante esta sentado junto ala enorme capsula, que según el General Bartley esta llena de gas venenoso. Lelouch esta aburrido y algo preocupado. Lelouch (en su mente:) No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí. Pero ya me gustaría salir. Entonces el camión sufre un pequeño choque, sacudiendo violentamente el compartimento, haciendo que el joven estudiante cayera al suelo. Lelouch: ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Hemos chocado? (dijo alarmado) El camión choco contra un muro de roca, deteniendo el paso y sonido del choque resonó por todo el túnel que llamo la atención de un soldado militar, quien va hacia allí. El conductor presiona un botón del volante haciendo que la compuerta del compartimento se abriera automáticamente. Lelouch se esconde detrás de la capsula y ve que no hay nadie y sale de su escondite. Mientras cerca el soldado militar que escucho el choque, ve al camión oculto detrás de unas rocas, lo observa mediante las visiones infrarrojas de su casco. Luego coge un woki-toki y llama a sus superiores. Al parecer el tono del soldado parecía ser japonés y habla perfectamente ingles, por lo que será un Soldado Honorario y su voz parece la de un joven de 17 años. Soldado: Aquí 404. He encontrado el objetivo. En el G-1 El superior del soldado esta hablando con su woki-toki y acababa de escuchar el informe del soldado. Oficial de alto rango: Bien hecho. Quédate hay y inspecciona la zona. Nosotros ya vamos hacia allí. El oficial de alto rango se vuelve hacia su superior siendo el mismo comandante con el pelo y barba azul. El soldado le explica a su comandante que 404 (nombre en clave) ha encontrado al camión. Comandante: Perfecto. Llama a los demás y bajemos. Oficial de alto rango: Sí, mi señor. En los túneles En los túneles Lelouch se dispone a salir, hasta que sus instintos le avisa de que la silueta del soldado esta en el aire mientras gira su cuerpo rápidamente como si fuera un movimiento de karate. El soldado se acerca en el aire muy rápidamente mientras seguía girando su cuerpo y su pierna es bloqueada rápidamente por el brazo de Lelouch, aunque no fue lo suficiente fuerte para resistirlo y se dejo tumbar en el suelo apretando los dientes con frustración. El soldado aprovecha para agarrarle del cuello con una mano pero Lelouch también agarra el cuello de su acosador con las 2. En un primer momento Lelouch logro levantarse y empujar al soldado, lo que le sorprendió, pero luego recurre a mas fuerza y deja de nuevo a Lelouch tumbado. Soldado 404: No pongas resistencia. (dejando caer la parte inferior de la mascarilla) Lelouch: ¡No, espera! (hablando con algo de dificultad) Soldado 404: Tus escusas no servirán de nada. El soldado se da cuenta de que esta ahogando a un estudiante Britaniano, por lo que suelta el agarre y se aleja un poco. Soldado 404: ¿Eres un estudiante Britaniano? Lelouch: Sí. (frotándose un poco el cuello) Soldado: Perdona. Bueno ahora voy a sacarte de aquí. (activando el comunicador de su casco) ¿como te llamas? Lelouch: Lelouch. (dijo con un tono de muy pocos amigos) Soldado: ¿Que? (estremecido) Lelouch: Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge. Soldado 404: Omae... (traducción: Tú...) Esto dejo un poco pálido al estudiante de ojos púrpura y se preguntaba en su mente, que quien es ese hombre. Soldado 404: Rurūshu? (traducción: ¿Lelouch?) Al decir el nombre, esto conmociono aun más a Lelouch al reconocer a quien pronuncio ese nombre, y se queda aún mas conmovido. Lelouch: Tu... El soldado se quita el casco revelando que es un joven adolescente con rasgos japoneses pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Este chico resulta aquel niño japonés castaño que apareció al comienzo del primer capitulo. Suzaku: Soy yo... Suzaku.... Los ojos del estudiante se agradan de asombro al volver a ver a su mejor amigo y entonces varios recuerdos de la infancia pasan por la cabeza del adolescente de ojos púrpuras donde sale el y Suzaku de niños jugando en un gran jardín de Girasoles y haciendo travesuras en la mansión. Suzaku: A pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te secuestraron? Lelouch: Yo... (aun conmovido) Suzaku: Bueno no importa, voy a sacarte de- Entonces la supuesta capsula metálica de gas venenoso se abre automáticamente dejando salir un gran destello segador que alumbra todo. Suzaku (en su mente:) Kanojo wa kassei-ka sa rete iru! (traducción: ¡La han activado!) Suzaku: ¡Al suelo! (colocando la mano sobre el rostro de su amigo, echándose abajo) La capsula metálica se abre del todo y en vez de expulsar gas venenoso sale una hermosísima chica de 20 años que esta inconsciente. La chica tiene una tez pálida con el cabello verde y largo. Suzaku: Dare ga...? ¿Quién es esa chica? (asombrado) Luego ambos amigos se acercaron a la misteriosa chica inconsciente. Lelouch sostiene con cuidado a la chica entre sus brazos, mientras Suzaku investiga con cuidado la capsula. Suzaku: El aire no esta contaminado. Esto no es gas... Lelouch: La chica aún sigue viva. ¿Qué sabes de esto? (dijo con un tono de exigencia) Suzaku: Bueno, yo... Entonces varias luces se encienden iluminando el camión y a los jóvenes. Luego llegaron 9 hombres con linternas con un uniforme militar marrón. El líder del pelotón es el mismo hombre con el pelo y barba azul. Comandante: Ese mono... (gruño con frialdad) No recuerdo haber dado tanta autorización a un soldado honorario. Rápidamente Suzaku se levanta y se pone al frente de su superior. Suzaku: Señor, me dijeron que esa capsula contenía gas venenoso. Naze-? Comandante: ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! (regaña) Lelouch mira preocupadamente a su amigo y las tropas, temiendo lo que les espera. Comandante: Pero teniendo en cuenta de tus logros, te concederé dicha información... (tono claro) Sí usted cumple una orden mía. Luego saca su pistola y se la extiende al joven soldado. Comandante: Mata al terrorista, honorable soldado. El joven adolescente de ojos púrpura se quedo un poco boquiabierto con los ojos llenos de temor, hasta que... Suzaku: Espere, él no es un terrorista es un civil capturado por los- El líder de la tropas especiales no le gustó lo que escuchó. Comandante: ¡Da igual! (ladro irritado) ¡Se te dieron una orden, debes obedecer! Mientras decía esto el conducto terrorista japonés (que esta tumbado en su asiento) intenta levantarse con las ultimas fuerzas que les quedaban. Comandante: ¡Usted juraste lealtad a Britania! Suzaku: Es verdad... Demo... No puedo. Comandante: ¿Qué? Suzaku: No lo haré. El es mi mejor amigo. (sonríe mirando a Lelouch) Comandante: Entonces que sea así. (apuntando sus pistola sobre el hombro) El comandante dispara su arma sobre el hombro haciendo que su cuerpo se desploma al suelo inconsciente. Lelouch se estremeció mucho al ver esto. Lelouch: ¡¡SUZAKU!! Comandante: Por lo que veo, usted es solo un estudiante Britaniano. Qué pena. Lelouch se queda con cara de shock y a la vez aterrado, incapaz de hacer algo por salvar su vida. Comandante: Capturar a la chica y matad al estudiante. Oficiales: ¡Sí, mi señor! Dentro del camión, el conductor intenta alcanzar un botón con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Conductor japonés: Buritania... Deki sokonai... (traducción: Britania... Cabrones...) El dedo comienza acercarse al botón mientras el conductor decía sus ultimas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa. Conductor japonés: Nippon... Banzai! (presionando el botón) (traducción: Mil años... ¡Japón!) Entonces todo el asiento explota en una pantalla de humo, que desorienta a las tropas especiales. Lelouch aprovecha la confusión escapando con la chica. Mientras en el exterior, a varios metros de distancia en el G-1, el General Bartley (el general militar con la piel negra que apareció en el primer capitulo) acaba de tener una llamada de los hombres que dispararon a Suzaku, informándole que la chica de pelo verde escapo con un joven estudiante Britaniano. Bartley: ¿¡Qué escapo!? (irritado) ¿¡Qué ha pasado con las Fuerzas Especiales!? Comandante (por radio:) Perdón. Nos dispersamos como ordenados, pero las bases... Bartley: ¿¡Por qué creéis que sólo os lo he ordenado a vosotros!? (ladrando irritado) Comandante (por radio:) ¡Vamos a reanudar la búsqueda! Mientras discutían el príncipe Clovis, quien esta sentado en su trono con una expresión de aburrimiento. Clovis: El plan entrara en su siguiente fase. (comenta) Bartley: ¡Pero, Su Alteza...! (conmovido volviendo su cabeza al príncipe) Clovis: Si esto se infiltra al exterior, seré deshonrado. (señala) Digámosle al Cuartel General que fue un ensayo de una maniobra para limpiar un distrito. Luego se levanta de su trono con firmeza. Clovis: ¡Cómo Clovis La Britannia, tercer príncipe del imperio, os lo ordena...! Luego extiende su brazo hacia sus soldados. Clovis: Destruir el Gueto de Shinjuku! ¡No dejen a nadie convida!! (ordena con la máxima autoridad) Los Knightmare Frame y soldados armados fueron desplegados del G-1 y estaban listos para llevar a cabo la masacre en el Gueto de Shinjuku. Varios Sutherlands y tanques comenzaron a disparar a los edificios y casas en ruinas para destruirlo todo. Mientras los soldados fueron a buscar a los civiles huyendo para masacrarlos a sangre fría. Los habitantes del Gueto de Shinjuku corrían por sus vidas con horror como soldados Britanianos y sus Knightmares estaban disparando y matando gente. La vida de los japoneses en Shinjuku eran nada por Clovis cuando él dio la orden y en todo el fin de proteger a su pequeño y sucio secreto. La masacre continuó en Shinjuku como personas estaban tratando de escapar, sólo para ser fusilados sin piedad. Dentro de una casa se ve a un anciano viendo la invasión mientras su esposa recoge unos objetos. Anciano: Dōshite, Buritania? (traducción: ¿Por qué, Britania?) Anciana: Iku! (traducción: ¡Vamonos!) Los 2 ancianos se apresuraron en salir pero la puerta se habré y entonces se escucha unos disparos de metralletas y mucha sangre vótea hacia la pared. Luego se ve 2 soldados en la puerta con sus respectivos fusiles. Soldado: Bien. Siguiente plan. En el exterior se ve 4 tanques disparando a varios edificios. Los Britaninaos no dejaban de disparar, destruir, saquear y matar a cualquier civil no Britaniano que se cruce en su camino. Eran como una bandada de langostas o hormigas legionarias que invaden o emigran a otro lugar. Oficial de alto rango (por radio:) Los Onces son una escoria que no son capaces ni de conseguir el título de ciudadanos honorables Britanianos. Dentro de un Sutherland se muestra el piloto, siendo Jeremiah Gottwald quien parece estar entusiasmado por los acontecimientos que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Oficial: (por radio:) Lord Gottwald, el general Bartley quiere que tomes el mando... Jeremiah: Habrá otros oficiales que querrán hacerlo ¿no? Hace tiempo que no entrábamos en combate... ¡Quiero divertirme! Tras decir la ultima frase Jeremías comenzó a disparar y se precipitó. En el puente de la Base G1, los miembros del personal, así como Bartley y Clovis estaban viendo sus fuerzas de cierre y Clovis sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo para que el resultado de la orden que dio. En los túneles Mientras en otro punto del túnel Lelouch con la misteriosa chica de pelo verde sobre su hombro logra encontrar la salida. Luego tira a la chica al suelo, quien empieza a despertarse. Lelouch: ¿¡Quién puñetas eres tú!? ¡Por tu culpa mi amigo...! (preguntando con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos) Entonces se da cuenta que las tropas especiales lo encontraron, capturan a la chica y apuntan sus armas al estudiante. Capitán de las tropas: No se como has llegado tan lejos pero esto termina aquí. (apuntando su arma) Lelouch: ¡Tsu! (cerrando los ojos asustado) Entonces la chica de pelo verde logra soltarse de los soldados que lo agarraba, dando un potente codazo en su barriga, dejándolos inconscientes, lo que estremeció tanto al comandante y como Lelouch. Chica de pelo verde: ¡¡No lo mates!! La chica gritaba al mismo tiempo que corría para acercarse hacia Lelouch y los otros soldados se preparaban para disparar. Sin embargo la chica desenfunda rápidamente 2 pistolas (robadas de los soldados que lo mantenían) y dispara con gran precisión matando a 2 soldados en el estomago y otro dejándolo herido en la pierna. Los demás soldados incluido el líder se estremecieron y se alejaron un poco, mientras Lelouch estaba impresionado por lo que acaba de ver. Capitán: Maldita, perra. (gruño enfurecido) ¿Como te atreves? (dijo con veneno en su tono) La extraña mujer no se dejo intimidar, siguió apuntando firmemente el arma sobre el capitán o cualquiera de sus subordinados. Capitán: Se suponía que nuestra misión era capturarte viva por ordenes del Su Alteza Clovis dependiendo de cualquier método posible. ¡Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido! (gritaba enfurecido) Ella todavía no se dejo impresionar y siguió fijando su fría mirada en él. Cuando el capitán pronuncio "Su Alteza Clovis" llamo la atención de Lelouch, quien se tenso al descubrir que el tercer príncipe estaba implicado en la búsqueda del gas venenoso y de la masacre que estaba ocurriendo en Shinjuku. Lelouch (en su mente:) No puede ser... (pensó con incredulidad) ¿Clovis estaba al mando de esto? Luego el estudiante se fijo a la espalda de la chica, llenando sus pensamientos de preguntas y cuestiones que esperaban ser respondidas. El sabia que el príncipe Clovis estaba buscando la capsula llena de gas venenoso que robaron unos terroristas Onces, pero nada mas descubrir que había en su interior, en vez de gas, estaba esa misteriosa mujer de cabello verde. Y sin embargo, era lo que realmente Clovis quería, lo del gas venenoso era un farol. Lelouch (en su mente:) ¿Por qué? El se preguntaba 10 veces en su cabeza cual era la razón de esta gran matanza de civiles inocentes solo por no encontrar lo que contenía la capsula o era para que no se escapaba del gueto la chica. Como la situación no andaba bien, un subordinado decidió hablar. Subordinado: ¿Que hacemos, capitán? Al principio el capitán apretaba los dientes ante la decisión que tuvo que tomar, pero luego fue remplazada por una mirada tranquila. Capitán: Hubiera preferido capturarla viva... Pero parece que no tenemos opción. (apuntando su arma hacia la mujer) Ella aún estaba lejos de impresionarse y finalmente habla. Mujer: Que lamentable. (dijo con un tono serio) Pronto llegara tu perdición. El capitán no quiso creer sus palabras y carga su arma, mientras Lelouch escucha la voz de la mujer y la reconoce como la voz femenina que escucho fuera en el compartimento del camión. Capitán: Muy bien, prepárate. Entonces la mirada fría de la mujer fue remplazada por una sonrisa burlona. Mujer: Prepárate tu para morir y pudrirte en el Infierno. De repente la frente de la joven se ilumina en un tatuaje de luz brillante de color carmesí, y eso hizo estremecer al capitán y sus subordinados, al igual que Lelouch. Finalmente las los cuerpos de cada hombre se quedaron inmóviles, como si los hubieran congelado o paralizado. Una de las características de esto, es que ahora que cada victima luce con un anillo de luz de color carmesí alrededor del Iris. Era como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, excepto para Lelouch y la extraña mujer, quien da media vuelta y mira por unos segundo al joven estudiante. Luego comienza a caminar hacia el, en silencio. Lelouch todavía desconfiaba de aquella extraña mujer, a quien todos la buscaban por cualquier beneficio, pero ella acaba de salvarle la vida de esos hombres. La chica se detuvo al estar mas cerca de Lelouch y esta suelta una sonrisa cálida. Muer: Ven. La extraña mujer se arrodilla un poco y le extiende su brazo en señal de ayudarle. Mujer: Vamos, cógeme de la mano. Al principio Lelouch dudo un poco, luego vacilo y le extendió la suya para cogerla, pero... De repente Lelouch se vio como se sumergía en una extraña dimensión. Ahora mismo el mismo estudiante se encontraba flotando y desplazándose libremente por un túnel dimensional azul con rayas (en forma de cables) de energía multicolores destacando su camino. El se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que estaba viviendo, no sabía como llego aquí, lo único que sabia que le extendió la mano a la misteriosa mujer y de repente sintió como si el suelo se hundía debajo de el. No tardo en escuchar la voz de la mujer. Mujer: (telepatía:) Parece que tienes una razón para vivir en ti... Lelouch escucho la misma voz resonando en su cabeza como la de un espectro. Lelouch: ¿Es la chica de hace un rato? No puede ser... Mujer: Si tuvieras la fuerza suficiente, ¿Serias capaz de vivir? Desde lo profundo del túnel, ve la imagen de la mujer (completamente desnuda) acercándose nadando a gran velocidad y luego se para frente a el. Entonces, lo que fue un infinito túnel dimensional azul fue remplazado en un gran fondo completamente blanco como el folio. Ahora no se sabía si Lelouch o la mujer aún se desplazan o se han detenido. Lelouch veía con gran impresión a la figura desnuda de la chica: era como una diosa, aunque su figura parecía una espectro. Mujer: Vamos a hacer un contrato a cambio de mi poder me harás un deseo. Su vista cambió rápidamente a una imagen de una luz blanca y brillante en la forma de la punta de una espada entre los 2 grandes objetos circulares. Mujer: Pero antes de que te lo entregue deberías saber que una vez que estés de acuerdo con el contrato vivirás como un humano normal pero serás diferente. Ella continuo hablando como la luz descendió inferior, destacando las características de los 2 objetos redondos, identificándolos como planetas. Mujer: Tendrás una vida diferente, un tiempo diferente, estarás cómo en otra dimensión... El Poder de los reyes te aislará. Si tanto deseas tener ese dicho poder tendrás que aceptar el contrato... De repente, lo que sólo puede ser descrito como plumas inundaron los ojos de Lelouch como el se sentía como si estuviera ahora acostado mientras la mujer estaba mirando flotando a los los de Lelouch. Cuando las plumas borran, vio una pared con un extraño símbolo; el símbolo que adornaba la frente de la chica tallada en ella. Luego vio a un grupo de gente con el vestido griego, que no conocía con el mismo símbolo que adorna cada uno de sus frentes y luego un planeta gigante que parecía ser Júpiter. Entonces la vista vuelve en el túnel azul con las rayas destacando su ruta devuelta. Mujer: El Poder de los reyes te aislará. La chica habló como toda el área dentro de la visión de Lelouch se convirtió en verde como una niebla, luego rojo, luego de nuevo a azul, luego verde, luego rojo, luego amarillo y lo parecía una galaxia entera parecía estar viniendo hacia el. Mujer: Si tanto deseas poseer ese poder tendrás que aceptar el pacto.... Entonces la mujer da media vuelta y se sumerge en lo mas profundo de la imagen de la galaxia, con Lelouch intentando alcanzarla. Lelouch también se adentra en la imagen de la galaxia y finalmente detiene su avance y siente que ya no esta flotando y en vez de eso esta de pie en un suelo. Luego se da cuenta que se encuentra, en medio de un templo en ruinas como si fuera Griega. Allí se ve a un anciano alto de espalda que parece tener una constitución gorda. También tiene una capa negra cubriéndole la espalda. En cada lado hay unos hombres disfrazados de cultos de color negro. Inmediatamente Lelouch comienza a mirar en shock y incredulidad la imagen del anciano de espalda como si lo conociera. Lelouch: No puede ser, pad-. ¡El emperador! (reconociendo la imagen) Anciano: ¡La Conexión del Ragnarok! ¡El comienzo del mito volverá una vez más! Lelouch: ¿La Conexión del Ragnarok? (se pregunto confusamente) Entonces aparece la imagen de la misteriosa mujer frente a el. Mujer: Si de verdad quieres cambiar el mundo, tendrás que aceptar el contrato y obtendrás el Poder de los Reyes. La ultima frase lo dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia él en señal de oferta. Lelouch se estuvo pensando durante unos momentos. El poder para cambiar el mundo, su destino. Era algo creíble, pero era algo lo que siempre había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora tiene su gran oportunidad para hacerlo realidad. Con poca vacilación, el estudiante de pelo cuervo extiende su brazo en señal de aceptación. Lelouch: ¡Sí! ¡Yo acepto ese contrato! La mujer suelta una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y alcanza el brazo la mano de Lelouch, quedando abierto el contrato. Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad, con Lelouch en el almacén, levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de la misteriosa mujer. Lelouch miraba a su alrededor al darse cuenta que había regresado y se sentía como si acaba de despertar de un sueño o alucinación. Lelouch: ¿Que a pasado? Mujer: Ya esta hecho. Lelouch: ¿Qué? Mujer: Nuestro contrato. Ha empezado. Lelouch apenas se entero sobre el contrato, aún recordaba lo que vio en aquella dimensión. El había aceptado el contrato para obtener un poder que cambiaría su destino, pero de repente su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando siente una sensación extraña en su ojo derecho. Casi inmediatamente Lelouch pone su mano en dicho ojo, y sentía como si algo radiara en el. Sentía como si una sensación misteriosa comenzaba a surgir en dicho ojo y cobrara mas fuerza y se convertía en energía. Lelouch: ¿Que me esta pasando? Mujer: Es tu poder... (dijo de inmediato sin preocuparse) Lo que estas sintiendo es el poder que te regale al aceptar nuestro contrato. Lelouch: ¿Poder? ¿Te te refieres a ese poder llamado "Poder de los reyes"? Mujer: Sí. Ese poder que fluye esta empezando a florecer y espera a ser utilizado por su usuario para ser liberado. Luego la mujer hace un gesto a la cabeza hacia el pelotón congelado en señal que lo utilice contra ellos. Muer: Y parece que esta es la ocasión perfecta. Entonces el tiempo, en el almacén volvió a fluir, y el pelotón se congelaron, y de inmediato el capitán se quedo perplejo al ver que la mujer de cabello verde no se encontraba en la posición donde estaba antes y en vez de eso esta al lado del estudiante. Casi se preguntaba que como llego hasta allí, pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar cuando escucho una risita burlona procedente del adolescente de ojos púrpuras. Capitán: ¿Hmm? (gimiendo con curiosidad) Lelouch: Dime, ¿como puede vivir un Britaniano que odia a su propio país? Esto ofendió bastante al capitán, así como sus subordinados, ya que burlarse de su "honorable patria" era un pecado que debía pagarse con la muerte. El capitán casi señalo con su arma al infame estudiante, pero luego se detuvo al sentir un ambiente extraño que emanaba del mismo estudiante. Lelouch era consciente de eso y decidió aprovechar de la situación. Lelouch: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a dispararme? (pregunta burlonamente) Tu oponente es un simple estudiante. O, por fin se han dado cuenta de que aquellos que quieran disparar por capricho se merecen ser disparados. Luego retira su mano, mostrando que su ojo derecho ya no es púrpura y es de color rojo como la sangre con una imagen brillante carmesí con forma de ave. El capitán casi jadeo (a igual que sus subordinados) confuso y asustado, al mismo tiempo que su brazo que sostiene el arma comienza a temblar. Lelouch: ¡Yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia os lo ordena, bastardos! (extiende su brazo derecho en forma recta hacia el pelotón con la mano marchita) ¡Morir! (dirigiendo su brazo de forma dramática hacia la derecha) Entonces la misteriosa imagen brillante se despega del ojo del estudiante, aleteando sus alas como si estuviera vivo y penetra en cada ojo de los soldado y llegan al interior del cerebro donde se expande por todas partes en forma de onda. Entonces el capitán retrocede un poco como si fuera empujado por algún tipo de presión, y casi de inmediato comienza a reírse siniestramente. Capitán: ¡Jejejeje! (risa macabra) ¡Sí, Su Alteza Real! (poniendo su pistola sobre la cabeza) Los demás soldados también hacen lo mismo con mucho gusto. Capitán: ¡Fuego! Entonces todos aprietan el gatillo, disparándose y la sangre salpicó por todas partes, ya que todos cayeron al suelo muerto con aspecto de haberse suicidado. Al principio Lelouch miro confusamente como un niño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero casi de inmediato su expresión fue remplazada por horror y sus ojos se amplió en estado de shock a lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo la expresión de la mujer seguía siendo algo fría y sus ojos se fijaba en los cadáveres. Lelouch (narrador:) Desde hace Siete años, siempre me he estado mintiendo a mi mismo. Mi vida era una mentira, mi historia era una mentira y mi nombre también era una mentira. Siempre acabo mintiendo. Solamente me dije que estaba arto de que el mundo no cambiaba nada en lo absoluto... Pero ser incapaz de rendirse a la desesperación de una mentira. Pero ahora he obtenido... Un gran poder... ¡Para destruir a Britania! (sonrisa maligna) Fin del capitulo